Prodigy Daughter
by missjabbjabb
Summary: "I'm your daughter." Lin BeiFong had a daughter but gave her up because she didnt think she could handle a child, but now Addie is back and Lin is going to have to put up with her.
1. Chapter 1

She walked into the building in shock, never had she seen so many Metal Benders in one place.

"Can I help you?" Three metal benders walked up to her all of them looked about her age, maybe a little older with huge smirks on their faces.

"I'm looking for Chief Bei Fong?"

"She is at the docks, if not their she is at Air Temple Island." The shortest one said. She smiled politely and walked away from them hoping they wouldn't stare at her but upon exit.

Walking out of the building she walked back into the street that was crowded and people were basically walking into her.

"Could you watch where you're going?" Addie screamed to one guy who had knocked her to the floor. He just laughed in her face then walked away.

"Prick." She mumbled as she got back up grabbing her back pack. A dock is near water so the next best bet would be to go to water.

She ran off quickly into the direction where she could see the docks and the only island in the middle of it.

"Air Temple Island." She heaved in relief. At least she had found it; she looked further up the dock to see some people dressed in what looked to be robes. Addie walked up to the man who looked older than her grandfather and smiled.

"How much is it to go to Air Temple Island?"

"I'm sorry young lady, but you cannot just simply go over there." He said apologetically.

"I know, but I really need to see someone over there." Addie wined looking back over to the island. Maybe she couldn't see her, but she still had a right to know who she was?

"Tell you what, maybe I could take you over there, how desperate are you to see this person?" He asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's something I've been waiting or my whole life…" He examined her for a minute than smiled warmly.

"Come now, we must get you over there then." Addie smiled widely nearly jumping on the old man.

The boat trip wasn't long, only half an hour or so, Addie was fidgeting in her seat. She turned twenty one in one week and now that her dad was gone she really needed this. They arrived at the docks she basically jumped off the boat. Fear was pulsating through her and she felt like she was going to throw up.

_Maybe I should go back; it was a dumb idea anyway. _She told herself, why should she? She deserved this, probably more than most. No screw it, she walked forward into one of the court yards where she saw a tanned young girl with brown hair training with another guy.

The tall guy stopped as did the tanned girl and turned around to look at Addie.

"Can I help you?" The tanned girl asked nicely walking up to her, now that she had gotten a good look. This girl was beautiful she had large blue eyes that looked like turquoise. Addie felt jealously pang inside of her chest.

Addie thought she was average. She had emerald green eyes with fair skin, she always thought her dark brown features would clash with her fair skin. Her long brown hair that was darker than this girl was down to the hem line of her pants and she really wanted to cut it off.

"Oh yeah, I'm actually looking for Lin Bei Fong." She said awkwardly the other guy walked forward and placed his hand in the tanned girl and looked down at Addie.

"Don't mind him, I'm Korra and this is my boyfriend Mako." She said holding out her hand.

"Addie." She smiled back.

"Guys Pema made lunch!" She heard another girl call, she turned to see another stunning girl with raven black hair and ruby red lips walk forward.

"Hi, I'm Asami; it's nice to meet you." She smiled holding out her hand.

"This is Addie; she is looking for the bundle of joy." Korra said sarcastically. They both giggled and walked in, Addie stood their awkwardly before Korra turned around.

"Um are you coming?" She laughed.

"Oh, yeah." She said walking behind them. Korra only looked about nineteen. The other boy with the amber eyes was looked only the slightest bit younger than Addie.

"Um I really need to find Lin Bei Fong." She mumbled before Korra laughed.

"What do you need her for?"

"I um, just need to speak to her." Addie said quietly. She felt so threatened by these people and they were probably younger than her.

"Could you tell me where she is? And why do you even trust me? I could be here to rob you or something."

"You would have done it by now, we have passed like twenty things that are worth stealing and you haven't acknowledged one of them." Mako said sadistically. Addie wanted to punch him.

"I just need to speak to the Chief."

"She is just over there with Iroh and Tenzin." Korra pointed waving good bye. Addie walked off away from those people to where Lin and Tenzin were. She couldn't see Iroh yet.

"Chief Bei Fong?" Addie asked quietly, the tall woman turned around. Addie looked stunned, she turned around and looked like he had no idea who she even was.

"Um who are you?" Tenzin asked. Addie's mouth went dry and a lump formed in her throat.

"Excuse me? He asked you a question." Lin said. Addie stepped closer examine the woman, she was beautiful obviously angry but still beautiful. Addie couldn't talk; she felt all life leave her body as if she was looking at life like a movie. They were all still looking at her like she was mad, Addie finally spoke up and looking the Chief straight in her eyes.

"I'm your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stared at her in shock, like she was from another planet.

"Lin?" Tenzin asked. Lin's face was white and in shock as she stared at Addie.

"I-I." Lin didn't know what to say, she stepped back away from the group of people. Addie stayed in the position she was first in, all she wanted to do was cry.

"I'm not lying, dad told me everything Chief BeiFong." Addie said more confident now, her father wouldn't lie to her.

"Who is your father?" She asked almost whispering the words.

"Adem Eriko, he died three months ago." Addie said sadly recalling her father.

"Adem's dead?" Lin murmured then looked back up to Addie.

"You can't stay here, you have to go." She said walking away, Addie stared at the woman in shock as she turned on her heel and walked away. Addie walked up to her angrily.

"What? I have no one else, dad is dead and you are my mother!" She yelled as Lin kept walking obviously in shock of the whole situation. Lin left and Addie stood their desperately praying for a miracle, maybe she would turn around and embrace her with open arms. Yeah if Addie knew one thing, if she was anything like her mother that would not happen, she sighed and kept walking to follow her. No just to leave before she found a hand grab her arm.

She turned around to see an air bending mater with tattoo's all down his body and arms in bright coloured robes.

"Are you telling the truth Addie?" He asked seriously. Addie felt hot tears well in her eyes.

"I have no one, she is the last hope I have. God just look at me, I have her eyes for god sakes." She said. Tenzin sort of smiled at her.

"Almost, yours are darker and more emerald than hers are but yes, you do look like her." He said. Addie tried to smile but she probably look strained.

"Thank you for your time." She said grabbing her bag and turning around.

"Addie wait! Where are you going?"

"I don't know somewhere. I can't go back home if that's what you mean." She kept walking towards the door before she heard another voice.

"She could stay with me, I have the apartment next to the actual house and it has an extra bedroom. You and Pema can hardly put up with another child around the new baby."

"I'm twenty." Addie said loudly then turned around to see him. She caught her breathe as she looked at him. He was tall, taller than her with a muscly build and golden eyes. His black hair and fair skin all went perfectly, he looked like the kind of guy who would do his hair all nice but right now you could see he hadn't bothered.

"I'm General Iroh, I'm sorry if I offended you." He said holding out his hand which Addie took.

"It's fine and I don't need anyone's help. I can find my own way." She muttered when a little boy came and knocked her over. She smiled at him as he held out his little hand to help her up.

"You're pretty! I asked the last girl for her hair so can I have your shoes?" He asked enthusiastically and started chewing on her hand.

"Um no but you can have this." Addie laughed handing him a small trinket from her pocket leaning down to give it to him.

"What is it?"

"It is a badger, it's for good luck." Addie smiled before the small boy ran off with what looked to be his older sister. Iroh smiled at her as she stood up and she shook herself up.

"Please accept this offer, I don't want you walking around and trying to find a place to stay late at night Addie. It's unsafe." Addie wanted to slap him but this was the nicest anyone had been to her in a while.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I care about Lin and you are a part of her." He sighed.

"God you're such an air bender." She murmured as Iroh smiled.

"Fine, but it is only temporary I will have a job by the end of this week and get my own apartment." Addie finally surrendered, Tenzin looked pleased as for Iroh she couldn't quite tell.

"Follow me." He said leading her away. They didn't have to walk far, the small apartment was down near the water and was decked out beautifully as was the main house.

"I didn't realise you stayed so close to the island." Addie whispered examine the area.

"I'm on leave from the united forces and well, I hurt my arm so they made me have time off although I will be going back soon." Iroh said grabbing a key from his pocket and unlocking the door. He seemed nice enough, polite and honest.

"Is there any way you can get into the united forces?" Addie asked. It must have been a steady job and she really didn't want to be a metal bender under the command of her mother.

"Of course, you recruit but of course they train you and you must already have some skill in bending or fighting." He examined her before looking back up to Addie's face.

"Why not join the metal benders?" He asked. He didn't even know Addie was a bender.

"You assume I'm an earth bender?"

"It's just, your Lin Beifong's daughter and Toph BeiFong's granddaughter wouldn't you want to follow in their path?" He said taking off his military coat and sitting down pulling out some paper work.

"Of course I would, but my mother doesn't like me if you haven't noticed and why not. I would get to travel and do things it wouldn't be so bad."

"Join the metal benders first; it will make it easier for you to get in and plus maybe it could help you and your mothers relationship." He said in complete seriousness.

"Thanks Tenzin." Addie said under her breathe as she saw Iroh smirk. She looked back out to where the metal benders were walking the streets.

"Although that armour is pretty cool." Addie smiled to herself.

"Hang on how did you know I was an earth bender?"

"You're a BeiFong, it's in your blood."


	3. Chapter 3

Addie stared at the academy with Iroh and Tenzin next to her, Korra and the other were coming as well and Addie groaned.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to do this." She groaned.

"This is a good opportunity Addie." Tenzin said, she sighed.

"I'm turning twenty one next week, cant I just wait until after then?" Addie argued as they walked into the doors.

"No, this is an opportunity some would kill for. Mako will also be on the job with you so don't worry, things will work out." Tenzin said. Iroh gave her a smile of encouragement and nudged her forward. She hadn't spoken to him much last night, she just went to bed and this morning he was up earlier than she was.

"OK, see you in there." Addie smiled walking forward towards the guy at the main desk.

"Hi, I'm here for the try outs?" Addie politely greeted him.

"Do you have experience with fighting and or metal bending?"

"Yes." She grumbled, why would she be here if she wasn't. It said out the front metal benders wanted. Chief BeiFong personally hand chose them and sent them to the academy to train. She was going to ace this.

"Name? "He asked grabbing a pen. She turned to Iroh who nodded.

"Addie, Addie BeiFong." The guy finally looked up to Addie and winked as if she was joking.

"I'll just make up one for you." He smirked as she walked away fuming.

She walked into the change rooms where she looked to be the only girl, thank god she had come in her training gear. Walking out to the court yard she saw Iroh and Tenzin getting seats next to Korra and her friends. She had met Bolin briefly this morning and Mako still hadn't been any nicer to her.

She heard footsteps as Lin and the rest of her metal benders walked out, Addie strayed towards the back hoping Lin wouldn't see her straight away.

"You are all here today to become Metal Benders; you will be part of a bigger picture to help Republic City. Today you will undergo a series of physical tests to ensure us that you are ready for this responsibility. Firstly we will see how skilled you are in the format of earth bending, some will be better than others." She scanned the crowd and finally saw Addie in the back ground, her face went hard.

"Others will be more skilled in metal bending or physical fighting, once we establish this we will axe some of you and other will go to the academy to train. This is an honour that we are letting you do this, so be grateful." She said it all aimed at Addie, she scoffed and got into position pulling her hair up in a high pony.

"I am going to kick her a-"

"Go Addie!" Korra screamed. Tenzin pulled her back down and she smiled widely at Addie. She gave a little wave back and moved back over to her starting position. The first man started and he looked no older than Addie, he stepped up to the plate as one of the older police stepped up. Lin had her arms crossed staring at the fight trying to avoid looking at Addie.

"What is her problem?" Addie grumbled loosing up her hands and getting ready.

As she was the only girl in the group she was put last against everyone.

She had to verse Lin's second in command, oh great.

"Are you ready girly?" The mid aged man smiled widely almost sarcastically.

"I was born ready." She whispered. She heard a bell go before a plate of earth came up hitting her off her feet. Luckily she flipped out of it landing back on her feet before sending two boulders at him. He manovoured his way out of them before sending columns from beneath her feet making her almost fall.

No way was she going to go down that easy, Addie quickly jumped off hitting the ground hard sending earth flying at the metal bender. He gasped out of surprise when they spray of dirt and cloud hit him.

Addie kicked off the ground flying forward coating her hands in earth to make herself a gauntlet and come crashing down onto him.

"Check mate." She whispered getting off of him and clearing the dust.

She looked over to her newest friends who's mouths were wide. Bolin looked like he was about to faint as did Korra and Mako. Tenzin looked almost proud, a look she had never gotten before and Iroh, well she couldn't tell. It was almost admiration from what she could see, she almost blushed.

She saw Lin who was also very surprised but still had her arms crossed as she walked forward.

"You, you, you, you and you." She pointed to the five people who were Addie and some other people.

"You move on to the next stage, bring them out!" She called, Addie was breathing fast as they brought out the metal bending suits. All the boys walked up to them touching them in adoration. Addie just stood there waiting what to be told to do.

"These are the suits you will be wearing if you become a metal bender. As a metal bender you have to show some skill in the form of metal bending, you will not be trying on these today but you may start with showing us what you can do." Lin said walking back, Addie was last to walk up to the suits.

Closing her eyes she ran her fingers along the suit, she felt the metal beneath her finger tips and breathed out heavily.

She then bent the suit onto herself, she had bent metal plenty of times. But never something this beautiful and she just had to do it. She opened her eyes and smiled once she saw the suit on herself, she actually liked it.

"Addie! What are you doing that was not my instructions?" Lin walked up to her angrily.

"I just showed you I can bend the suit!" She screamed back at her mother.

"That is not the point, you should not have done that."

"You said show us what you can do, I did. I showed you I can bend these suits and I could probably bend these wire things to, all you have to do it give me a chance!" She screamed back hot tears welling in her eyes, she wasn't just yelling at her for the suit.

Addie was yelling because for twenty one years of her life all she wanted was her mother, she had a father who was barely ever there and a mother who was non-existent. Lin looked almost upset to.

"My office." She said to Addie and just like that Addie bent off the suit and walked up to her office.

She saw Iroh get up and run to her.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"No." She said tearfully.

"You were amazing Addie, you have never had any formal training and you can do that."

"That was just anger, that wasn't skill." Addie said walking off as tears flowed down her face. She turned to see Iroh grabbing her arm.

"Don't second guess yourself." Was the last thing he said before walking back to Tenzin.

Addie stormed up to her office and plonked herself down on the street. She looked at the desk where she had two photos. One of her and her grandmother and the other of her and Tenzin, Addie smiled at the one of her and her grandmother.

She turned to see the door unclick and Lin walk through.

She paced around the desk before pulling out her draw and grabbing a badge.

"You earnt this today." She said throwing it to her. Addie wiped away some excess tears and looked up to her.

"But I haven't gone to the academy."

"Yes I know, that is why you will attend training with me every night until you are up to date…and you are a BeiFong so you have the right to learn it." Lin said sitting down on her chair.

"So what does this mean for us?" Addie asked fear in her voice.

"It means you train with me, you go home. End of story." Addie wanted to cry again before standing up angrily and leaving the badge on her desk.

"I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much, but I'm sorry OK! I don't want this stupid badge, am I not good enough to wear the BeiFong honour? For twenty one years I grew up without a mum, I cried and begged for dad to tell me who you were but you just left me. Maybe he wasn't the best person and I know that, but I am your daughter. I never did anything to hurt you, all you needed to do was be there and you weren't," Addie looked down to the photo of Lin and her mother.

"You know I used to think that maybe if I was good enough you might come visit me on my birthday, or I might of even got a card. But then after the first thirteen I gave up on that dream, then I put all my time and effort into earth bending thinking maybe you might be proud enough to come visit. But you never did.'" Addie wiped away more tears and picked up the photo of Lin and Toph looking happy.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did, but all I ever wanted was a mum…and I thought maybe I could come here and finally meet you because dad had finally told me who you were…" Addie started to full on cry as she burst out of the room and saw Iroh standing at the door.

"Addie I-" She ran off in the other direction not wanting him to see her cry. Iroh turned to the office to walk in but stopped. He could hear sobs, but they weren't Addie, they were Lin's.


	4. Chapter 4

Addie pushed her way through the men in their uniforms not really caring about anything anymore.

"Addie! Addie wait." She heard someone call, she quickly spun around to see Mako to her amazement.

"What?" She said venomously.

"What are you doing?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Leaving." Addie returned blandly before turning around, he seized her arm again and pulled her back around.

"You can't just give up that easy."

"Well I am, thanks for the pep talk." She smiled sarcastically.

"You think you have it hard? I had to take care of Bolin all by myself, you have someone giving you and opportunity and you're wasting it." He said walking along side with her before she stopped and faced him.

"My mother just told me she wanted nothing to do with me Mako, my mother left by choice and don't give me that crap. You say how hard I tried, you saw how much effort I put in at try outs." Addie said pushing him back, he looked even angrier now but composed himself.

"This could help you, it could change your life." He said breathing calmly.

"Why do you even care?" She laughed in irony; she had been saying that a lot lately.

"Because you have talent, don't throw it away." He preached, Addie laughed hollowly.

"Are you seriously going to preach the you have talent speech? I'm older than you, don't even pull that on me."

"Addie either you are with us or you're not, you chose." He pulled out the badge and put it in front of her face. Addie sighed, she needed this job. Needed enough money to get away or do something.

"Fine, but don't think I did this for you or her." She snatched it and walked away before he grabbed her again.

"You need a uniform pebbles."

"Oh shut up meat head."

Addie had tried on her uniforms picking her size and fit, bending it on she realised that these were so much cooler than she had thought. She loved it, but she was going to make some changed to the uniform.

"So um I need to go see Lin to train, do I just meet her here?"

"Yeah, oh and um if you forget how to bend the uniform it won't come off. And I don't know if you want to wear the BeiFong symbol on your uniform but you can if you want."

"Oh um, no that's OK. Um I will see you at dinner." She said nervously as he walked out the room. She heard a knock at the door and put down the uniform she was studying and trying to figure out how to customise to her liking.

"Mako I said I would be-"She spun around to find Lin leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, um hi." Addie said awkwardly.

"These uniforms are a privilege not a right, although I see you wish to make your own adjustments to them."

"Um yeah, I don't have to if you-"

"No, no I wasn't complaining…I think it's good." Addie could almost see a shred of pride on her face before it disappeared into the Lin BeiFong look.

"I have requested that you guard the next pro bending match, security measures have been amped up since Amon's attacks before he died." She said quietly almost trying to make conversation with her.

"Of course." Addie murmured. Lin started to look at Addie, she noticed she was taller than her mother but her eyes were a darker green, more emerald. A mix of both her fathers and hers, her dark brown hair was a couple of shades lighter than black with slight lighter brown highlights. Her fair skin was her mother's though, she looked up to her mother and looked strikingly like she did at that age. Only her eyes were bigger than Lin's, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful her daughter was.

"Can I ask you something…it's personal." Lin said leaning against the door frame looking at Addie.

"Yes?"

"How did Adem die?" Lin asked trying to show no emotion on her features. Addie looked at her in shock before leaning against the table.

"He was a tough guy." Addie laughed but it was hollow and empty.

"I don't know, one day he um just got sick and well, there was nothing we could do. I came home from training one day and he was on the floor in the kitchen." Addie didn't like thinking about it. Her father was a rather tough person, whenever she would train she wouldn't get any praise. She just had to work hard and never got rewarded but her father loved her and as he got sicker he showed her that he did.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nothing you could have done I guess." Addie smiled sadly.

"Was he still, you know?"

"Yeah, he was but he was trying to stop for me, wanted to give me the best chance." Addie defended him lightly.

"He told me about you three days before he died, I was in shock for the first half an hour then I decided to come and meet you and well, here we are." Addie smiled before noticing the clock behind Lin's head.

"Oh crap! Shit sorry I swore but I need to go, Pema cooked us dinner." Addie said bending her uniform on, Lin sort of smiled.

"It looks great." Lin almost whispered but Addie heard and half smiled before she ran out the door.

Addie bolted down the stairs onto the boat where she could smell the food before she even stepped in the door. She was still in her uniform, Tenzin looked almost proud? Korra, Bolin and Asami were all smiling with joy on their faces and the younger ones ran up to touch the metal. Mako even has a smile on his face, a winked at her. Finally she turned to see Iroh who wasn't smiling but looked proud, adoration and looked at her like she was perfection.

Addie felt her cheeks burn red.

"I'm starving, let's eat."


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Saturday as Addie was on the couch bored. She didn't really have much to do, she didn't want to go out with Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako because quite frankly she couldn't be bothered moving. She had been exercising all night.

Plus it was too early but Iroh was already up.

"Morning General." She said getting out of her bedroom with the worst bed head possible, he smiled.

"Iroh and good morning Addie." She looked down to the table where breakfast was prepared.

"You cooked this for me?"

"Of course, we have a big day and you need to eat." He said obviously ready, Addie looked up to him as she took a seat in suspicion.

"What are we doing today?"

"Firstly you are eating and then I thought I would give you a tour of the city, you're going to need to know your way around here if you want to be a police officer."

"I was looking into it and I was thinking, the police break off into special units right?"

"Yes?"

"Well I could become a mission's specialist. I know how to use weapons and I'm a good fighter, maybe I could do that instead."

"You have to work your way up Addie."

"I know, I was just thinking of making my stay more permanent I guess." Iroh looked happy that she was happy. Addie blushed looking back down to her breakfast because it was suddenly so interesting.

"Would you ever leave Republic City now?" Iroh asked sitting down across from her. Addie shrugged.

"Well I have a job now, but yeah I would." Addie said taking another bite of her egg, she had never really thought about it. If she found someone she loved she would.

She quickly cleaned herself up and threw her usual clothes on before walking out to see Iroh in normal clothes as well. His hair was styled but looked somewhat less neat, he was also wearing fire nation clothes but were very casual. Addie giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"I've never seen you in casual clothes, I'm used to you in your forces uniform." Addie said admiring just how good looking he was.

"Oh, yeah well I told you, I'm on vacation." He winked before opening the door for Addie, she smiled warmly and walked out before he followed behind him. He helped her onto the boat before quickly landing on shore.

"You're a prince right? Shouldn't you be home doing princely duties?" Addie asked confused before she took the ice cream he had bought her and started eating it. He took a bite of his then looked to her.

"Well yes, but you have found that out through Korra I presume?"

"Yeah, oh sorry I shouldn't have intruded its none of my-"

"No, no its fine. See we try to keep our personal lives private, so since I have had so long on service and doing my duties we can occasionally get away with holidays. Luckily after Amon that should be the end of some havoc for a while."

"That's great, Republic city is so different to the place I grew up in."

"Where did you grow up?"

"A small town in the earth kingdom, Chang Dou there were no benders there." Addie laughed hollowly.

"Did you like growing up there?" Iroh asked as Addie stoped and started looking at some boots in a shop window before walking away looking at the price tag. She was now in the main part of Republic city and she was in awe.

"Yeah, it was a beautiful town it was just a small town. After dad died, I just had to get out of their and start living my life you know? I hated leaving everyone, but I knew I had to do it." Addie smiled recalling the memories from her home.

"I wouldn't know, I have always lived in the finest of things." He said sheepishly, Addie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey please don't feel bad, I never had a bad life Iroh I just had a different one to you."

"Most girl hear I'm the prince then try to propose." He laughed hollowly.

"Yeah well I'm not most girls and more to the point, you have been nothing but lovely to me since we met, you're a prince, so what?" Addie tenderly said picking up some cool pants she liked before realising she had no money and placing them down.

"Do you like those?" Iroh asked, Addie nodded before walking away from the rack. Iroh smiled and continued to walk with Addie until they reached the park. Addie smiled with joy as she saw the fountain and the children playing.

She sighed and continued to walk.

"What?" Iroh asked.

"I just miss home sometimes, I look at this place and it's like all the troubles seem so far away." A stroke of sadness crossed Addie's face before she turned back to Iroh.

"So back home? Or is their anywhere else you would like to show me?"

"I think we have had a big day, let's go back." Iroh led her out of the way of the park until they reached the doc where he grabbed her hand helping her in the boat. She looked over to him and smiled, he felt his heart skip a beat.


	6. Chapter 6

She bent on her uniform walking outside heading off to work, she was tired from all the training but thank god she had picked it up quickly. Even Lin was surprised that she was basically already qualified to do the job.

She quickly ran out ready to get to work, catching the boat in and walking into the large building, it was busy as it was the first time.

"Hey new girl! Addie yeah?" She spun around to see a really handsome earth bender with a letter in his hand.

"I presume this is for you."

"Um thanks." She held out her hand before he started twirling it around in his fingers.

"You can have it, if you go on a date with me."

"Excuse me?" Addie choked out ripping the letter from his hands. He smiled at her flicking some of his ash blonde hair back, Addie couldn't help but smile at his cockiness.

"Has anyone ever told you Addie that you have beautiful eyes?" He was hot, she would give him that but a gentlemen he was not. She sighed walking off before she ripped open the letter.

_So the Prodigy Daughter, almost as sickening as her mother. You think you can just waltz in her and act like queen? No, you will get what's coming to you, just because your last name is BeiFong doesn't make you special. Watch your back little girl._

At first she thought it was a joke, looking around nobody even noticed her, nobody even knew she was a BeiFong. She put an arm around herself, no it was a joke. It had to be a joke, probably Mako trying to scare her.

She scrunched the note up throwing it in the bin as she rounded the corner almost bumping into someone, she looked up fixing her hat realising it was Mako.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you think that was funny?" He looked angry that she snapped.

"God I didn't even see you I'm-" He fumbled.

"I'm not talking about that, the stupid note you gave to that stupid guy to give to me." Addie sighed pushing him in the chest.

"What note?" He looked really confused now, Addie laughed sarcastically.

"So now you are going to play dumb?"

"Addie, I didn't give you any note." He said dead serious. Addie went quiet, she felt exposed, naked. She looked around before Mako put a hand on her arm.

"Are you OK? Did something happen?"

"No, no, must have just been a practical joke, um I have to go." She walked away shakily running back to the bin where she threw it in, the note was gone but the other trash was still there. She stood up and quickly scanned the area.

Mako came behind her with a worried expression.

"Pebbles what is wrong?" She looked up to him then shook her head smiling.

"Nothing, just having a mini melt down." She mumbled. He nodded unsure but walked her to where she needed to be. Lin was ready for training once again, this time teaching her how to control her wires. She sensed something was wrong, that somehow she wasn't as focused or as concentrated.

"Addie stay focused!" She says sternly. Addie nodded and continued to fly into the air with the help of her wires, she bends one into the air again and pulled herself up preforming some aerial tricks before landing safely back down.

"Anything else?"

"Balance on them, now." Lin paced around her. Addie balanced as a droplet of sweat fell from her face onto the ground. She could do this, she knew she could.

She bent herself along the wire proud of her efforts. Lin nodded in approval.

"You are doing well, five weeks now you have been in training. You have done a sufficient job and picked it up quickly, I think you are ready." Addie smiled and squealed a little bit, the sides of Lin's mouth turned up but quickly went back down into its flat normal face.

"Thank you, it is an honor." She bowed her head turning and walking away. She stopped slightly and turned around to her.

"How many people know I'm your daughter? Besides Tenzin and all of them." Addie asked.

"Just me." She said surely. Addie felt a pang of paranoia hit her. But that quickly passed into anger.

"Are you ashamed to tell people I'm your daughter?" Lin's eyes widened in shock before she started to fumble over her words.

"No, no I am not."

"OK, fine but can you do me a favour and don't tell anyone I'm your daughter."

"And why should I do that young lady?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know I'm related to such a heartless woman!" She yelled storming out and slamming the door as hard as she could behind her. Lin put her hands to her head and went to sit on the bench.

"She reminds me of you." A voice said from the distance, Tenzin came forward sitting next to her.

"I understand why she hates me, I do but she has no right to speak to me like that."

"She doesn't hate you Lin, she is desperately trying to do everything right so you can be proud of her."

"I've always been proud of her." Lin pulled up the sleeve of her uniform to see a little girl with big green eyes and long brown hair smiling with her father.

"That was on her fourth birthday, Adem sent me it because he thought I should have been there." She murmured.

"Adem wasn't a bad man, he was just caught up in a bad business." Lin mumbled closing over her sleeve again, Tenzin sighed standing up his orange robes flowing freely.

"Lin I am not going to tell you how to handle this, but I know if she was my daughter I would be so proud and honoured to have her and to call her my own." He walked off leaving Lin to her thoughts, she felt tears sting in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Addie bent on her uniform, everyone was sceptical about her actually going to work after the weird letter but she had claimed she was fine. She had made some slight alterations to her uniform, he shoulders making them less puffy. She also used the left over metal to form longer arms so she could turn them into katanas and Sais at her will.

Happy with her adjustments she walked out to see Iroh in the kitchen.

"Hey, you like it?" She asked spinning around showing him her new adjustments.

"It looks great." He said happily but Addie could detect something else behind his voice.

"What's happened, are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine Addie."

"No you're not, tell me what's happened?"

"I um, have to go back to the fire nation." Addie felt her face drop as she stared at him, he looked up to her with his amber eyes.

"You can't." Addie felt sadness pour through our body, she didn't want him to go.

"I have to, its orders."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know, but it shouldn't be too long besides I have been stationed here anyway."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"It's my job Addie, I can't just not listen."

"You're right, I'm sorry, you have your duties." Addie sighed in defeat. She looked down to Iroh and smiled.

"Well I will see you when you get back I suppose…" Addie said before exiting the door. She had just closed the door when she realised she had forgotten her bag.

"Crap." She breathed and turned around opening the door to see Iroh with his hand about to open it. He handed her the bag and Addie smiled gratefully, she turned around to walk away before stopping.

"I forgot something else." She said turning around and throwing her arms around Iroh, he was stiff and he stumbled back a little but put one arm to her the back of her neck and the other to her waist. Addie felt herself blushing. The hug was long but Addie didn't really mind, she loved being in his arms, she felt like she was meant to be in them.

"I will be back." He whispered in her ear. Addie nodded into neck before letting go and kissing his cheek.

"Have a good trip." She smiled walking away before Korra ran up to her squealing.

"Oh my god! You and Iroh!"

"It was just a friendly good bye." Addie laughed putting on her official hat.

"No it wasn't! You should have seen his face from where I was standing, Addie he adores you!" I snorted and pushed her off me.

"Come on pebbles!" Addie looked over to see Mako waving her to hurry up.

"Have a good day Korra, oh and tell Tenzin thank you for the accommodation but I should be finding my own today." Addie smiled waving to Korra, Korra smiled waving back before joining Bolin.

"Do you have to call me that?" Addie said through her clenched jaw. Mako smiled then winked at her before helping her onto the boat. She nodded gratefully and sat down waiting to get to the station. Walking there Addie couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't done this sooner.

Once she arrived she saw the large statue of Toph BeiFong, her grandmother, she stopped and looked up at her. She had never met her, she wanted to. Just to get to know what she was even like, Mako stopped turning around to look at Addie.

"You know…you are as much a BeiFong as Toph and Lin are."

"Thanks Mako." Addie smiled nudging his shoulder lightly as they walked into the building. She was shocked to find that there was barely anyone there.

"Um is this just a Monday morning or is something happening?" She asked, Mako looked worried and ran off in another direction leaving her standing there like an idiot. Addie quickly turned around to find Lin's office where Lin was talking to someone.

Addie bent down near the door and put her ear to it.

"No this guy is dangerous and I don't want him anywhere near Addie or any of those other kids. He is trying to get to them, he wants to take down Korra and anyone a person of power cares about."

"Lin we are looking, but Korra is preoccupied and if he does come to the ball well then who knows what we are going to do."

"He has killed eight police officers, he needs to be stopped he leaves a note with every single one of his victims, he is sick." Addie's heart stopped.

"And you will stop him Lin but not before the ball OK? Look we need to be there and you actually need to wear a dress so please." Addie tripped over the chair and her uniform clanked against the door. She got up quickly and ran in the other direction, the door opened but she was nowhere in sight.

She ran down the halls panting for her breathe before she hit Mako hard falling over, he helped her up grabbing her while she steadied.

"Addie, Addie what happened?"

"N-Nothing, I um, I need to get out of here just to, um breathe." Addie fumbled over her words walking out of the building, she ran her hands through her long brown hair. Notes, no she was taking this way out of proportion. Maybe Bolin did it to try and prove that she had it in her, yeah maybe even Korra. There was no way a killer was trying to get her.

Mako ran out of the building to Addie, with a note in his hand.

"This was left for you at the front desk." She took it silently and placed it in her pocket. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You're really jumpy."

"Just anxious about getting my new apartment is all." She smiled. He nodded and gave her a nod walking back into the station. Once he was in she pulled the note from her pocket violently opening it up.

_One of two things happen to people who know too much, either they live long enough to watch the bad things unravel or they die before the final picture has been painted. So no matter what path you take, you lose no matter what._

It was cryptic and not as direct as the last one, but either way she had gotten the message. This is the point where she should leave it all alone and walk away, but how could she? She had received these letters and now she had to face the possibility that someone she knew was doing this to her.

Addie wanted to run to Iroh and let him wrap his arms around her, kiss her forehead and ell her everything was going to be OK. But right now, she had to pretend she didn't know anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Addie walked around Republic city looking for some open apartments, she had got her first pay check today and it was good, steady. She was so tired though, Lin had told her that your bending reflects of the individual. She was still trying to figure out what it meant, Addie wasn't an overly aggressive person, she would stand up for herself when needed and would be a smart arse if anyone was the same to her. But she didn't think it had anything to do with her bending.

She had looked at several apartments but hadn't really liked any of them, she would now look for her last one tomorrow. Walking back to the docs she saw Mako waiting for her as he promised he would and once again helped her onto the docs.

"Chief hammered you today didn't she?" Mako laughed. Addie punched him in the shoulder hard. She hadn't gotten another letter in weeks, maybe it was just a practical joke.

"Shut up, I'm so tired I think I'm just going to fall asleep." Addie yawned as she stepped onto the boat. The trip was short as it always was, Addie hated imposing on these people, they didn't even know who she was.

"I'm going to go practice, I will see you in a bit."

"You practiced all day pebbles, come and eat something." He said putting a hand on her shoulder, she shook her head.

"No, seriously go it's fine Korra is waiting for you and so is Bo, just go I'll be fine."

"Fine, but I will bring some out to you." Addie laughed and pushed him toward the main entrance as she went to the practice area. She set some targets and started shooting at them with her ropes hitting each perfect each time. Lin had seriously trained her harder than she had ever trained before, at least now she could use these things.

Iroh had been gone for two weeks and Addie didn't really want to be in the apartment by herself. She bent off her suit so she was in her normal gear with her two large metal bracelets that fit snug around the lower part of her and bent and earth gauntlet on her wrist then smashed another target she made angrily.

She was sick of everything, the training, trying to figure out a way to make Lin act warmly towards her, that she got worried over a stupid practical joke. She put her free hand to her face and rubbed her eyes sitting down in the middle of the court and bent off the gauntlet.

She heard footsteps and turned to see Tenzin walking her way. She turned around to face him and stood up, he walked over to the stairs and sat down gesturing her to sit too.

"How are you Addie?"

"Me? Oh I'm just great, I'm excellent, how are you?" Addie smiled.

"Oh I'm fine, I just wanted to see how everything was going."

"It's fine, the jobs good, I'm getting pay and I'm looking for an apartment now. I can't thank you enough for your hospitality."

"Of course Addie, I wouldn't have it any other way. May I ask about your family?"

"Not much to tell really, grew up in a small town and when dad passed away I didn't have anything left there, finally gave me a reason to leave." Addie sighed in the memories of her town and how much she missed it sometimes.

"And you and Lin, how is that going?" He asked kindly.

"It's not." She sighed.

"You're very much like her Addie, I believe that scares her."

"No, I am nothing like her; I would never abandon my child and leave her without a mother. All I ever had was my dad and then he died, and she didn't even know! I have been alone my whole life, all because she couldn't pull it together for me." Addie released everything she was feeling angrily. And punched the wall putting a large hole in it. She gave Tenzin a sympathetic look and he shook his head.

"I have known Lin for a very long time Addie, I can promise you she would not have done what she did without reason. And you are, you're strong willed and you will do anything if it is to protect the people you care about." Addie looked over to him and saw the sincerity in face, she couldn't argue.

A shadow appeared from the light off the house and Addie's jaw dropped when she saw Lin step out.

"Chief." Addie said looking up to her and tried to be as intimidating but guilt was flowing through her like rivers.

"May I have a word?" She asked, Addie nodded following her outside. Addie stepped outside with Lin awkwardly and waited for her to speak.

"Your training is coming along well; you have picked it up quickly."

"Thank you." Addie spoke softly while Lin stood there pacing and making awkward faces. Addie remained silent and waited for her to speak

"I um just came to tell you, at the ball you were going to be announced as Addie BeiFong rather than Addie Ericko."

"Oh, thank you."

"Unless you want to keep his last name, which would be acceptable to."

"He would have wanted to get as far away from his last name as possible." Addie laughed hollowly. Lin smiled at her, well the sides of her mouth slowly creased up.

"Look what I said I-"

"Don't worry about it, please let's just forget it happened." Lin walked off leaving Addie feeling guilty as hell. She rubbed her eyes then walked to the small house and flopped onto the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Addie sat on the beach at air temple island letting the water hit her feet. She was bending some of the sand in front of her to look like things hoping it would cheer her up but it didn't. It just made her even more upset.

She looked out to Republic City, people in her home town called it 'The City Of Dreams' she just saw it as a city. Nothing more amazing than anything else.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Bolin walking down.

"ADDIE!" He yelled enthusiastically.

"Hey Bolin." She said her raspy voice still her trade mark, he came and plumped himself next to her. Bolin was seventeen so a bit too young for her but she still thought he was nice none the less.

"You OK?"

"Yeah." She whispered before looking out to the water again.

"You know I can't bend nowhere near as good as you can, but I smile a whole lot more." Bolin smiled Addie lightly pushed him as he pretended to be dying. Once she had stopped giggling she finally spoke.

"You know, being here has taught me a whole lot more than I think I wanted to know." Addie mumbled, Bolin sort of smiled.

"You're a BeiFong Addie, you're the prodigy of earth bending itself and you have more skill than any of those guys. Don't give up."

"Thanks Bolin." Addie smiled throwing her arm around his shoulder and messing up his hair.

"Hey! Don't mess up the do!" Bolin laughed standing up and running away, Addie giggled looking back out to the ocean. She had never really had any friends, she was always practicing or doing something, she had never had time for friends. Or guys for that matter, Addie had never had a proper boyfriend as much as she did want one.

She had come close with this on boy but he left with another girl, she wasn't in love with him. She just liked him a lot, but she wanted to love someone. Someone who would treat her better than he did.

"Addie?" She spun around to see Iroh standing at the top of the hill.

"Your back!" She laughed. He smiled one of those smiles that made Addie want to melt as he walked down the hill.

"Do you mind if I come and sit with you?" He asked politely smiling at the end.

"Um, yeah of course." Addie said as he came down and sat next to her, he was back in his uniform with his hair all prim and proper.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yes, I have some business tonight." He said straightening down his jacket.

"Oh is it serious?"

"Yeah, well um no. I have to attend a ball tonight." He said almost nervously.

"I'm sure Asami would like that." Addie smiled.

"Yes she would, but she already has a partner…I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the dance." He mumbled then looked to Addie, he had beautiful gold eyes. She kept thinking he was out of her league.

"Oh…you're asking me to a dance?" Addie said smiling; Iroh suddenly went all funny and started playing with his

"Only if you want to come, you don't have to if you-" She giggled before putting her finger on his lip.

"I would love to go with you Iroh."

Addie smiled to herself before realising she had nothing to wear, she quickly jumped up running to Asami's room where Korra was.

"You guys got invited to this dance yeah?" They both nodded.

"Yeah, it's in my honour or something, Tarlock threw me one, one time." Korra added.

"Well Iroh just asked me to go with him, and I don't have anything to wear." Addie said nervously, both girls started smirking.

"What?" She asked dumbly.

"He asked you to the dance did he?"

"I'm sure he just did it because he felt sorry for me or something." Addie said. Addie told the girls and they were supportive, each wanted to know the story which Addie barely knew herself. But none the less, they were her friends.

"Oh come on, let's go into town and buy you a dress. Something tells me green is your colour." Asami smiled jumping up and grabbing her purse and dragging Korra next to her.

"Is she always like this?" Addie mumbled, Korra nodded.

Once they were in town Asami had taken her to one of the most beautiful dress shops she had ever seen. Addie's mouth was agape with shock of how so many dresses could be in one store. Asami automatically went and pulled out some dresses forcing Addie to put on each one.

Addie wasn't impressed with many of the dresses that Asami had picked out for her until she dragged out one and even Korra gasped when she put it on.

"That's the one, this is the one you will wear tonight."

"You look beautiful Addie." Korra smiled at her, Addie turned to the mirror to see a beautiful green dress that hung low on her back and high on her front, sparkles covered the dress as it fell to the floor. Her arms were fully covered as was her chest, it was classy.

"Oh my god…" Addie murmured.

"I'm sorry I can't pay for this, I will just have to find something else." Addie said trying to take off the dress.

"Nonsense! It is my treat, I'm good friends with the store owner. "Asami smiled, Addie took off the dress and went back to her normal clothes. Her tight pants, boots and short leather jacket that she loved so dearly. Walking out Asami looked pleased with her purchase and walked forward ahead of Korra and Addie.

"I'm going to go buy Addie some make up, meet up later?" She asked. They both nodded as Asami walked off throwing Addie her bag.

"So Lin BeiFong's daughter?" Korra asked as they walked back to the air temple island.

"Yep." Addie sighed.

"Don't worry; she will warm up to you sometime."

"No, I don't think she will actually." Addie said defeated. Korra took it as a chance to change the subject.

"So you and Iroh?" Korra winked nudging her.

"We are just friends." Addie laughed.

"As if! Everyone calls him General Iroh, or just general. You are the first one to call him Iroh, and you should have seen how he was looking at you in those try outs!" Korra laughed. Addie laughed to.

"Korra girls like me don't get guys like him; he goes for girls like Asami not me." Addie said in defeat before docking the boat.

"You're a BeiFong and you are stunning, you could get anyone you wanted and him and Asami already went there. They broke up on good terms." Korra added. Addie stopped dead in her tracks, how could she have been so stupid to think he actually cared for her.

"What? Him and Asami?"

"Yeah, oh but you have nothing to worry about. They are totally over it now; it was like a year ago anyways." Korra said jumping in the boat. She held out her hand to Addie who happily accepted it. Addie felt sick to her stomach.

She couldn't compete with that, Asami was beautiful, intelligent had her own company.

"I can't compete with that…" Addie mumbled under her breathe Korra giggled.

"Did you know Mako was with Asami before he was with me? I sat there so jealous of those two, but I got the guy in the end. And her and Iroh well it just didn't work, he looks at you a lot differently than he looked at Asami."

"Yeah maybe it's because he doesn't care, Asami is like twenty times better than me."

"Are you serious? You are beautiful Addie! Like seriously, the first time Bolin saw you he nearly fainted and you have these curves and legs that anyone would kill for! Plus you are nice Addie, you barely knew us a day and you still put us before anyone else, you are one of the best people I have ever met." Korra sat closer to her, Addie looked down to the younger girl and put her arm around her a ruffled her hair.

"Korra you are the avatar and Asami is well…just look at her, me? I'm an orphan with a mother who doesn't really want to know me, I don't even have a place to stay yet for god sake's, I'm just not the type of guy he would go for." Korra continued on trying to make her feel better but Addie just felt stupid.

Maybe this dance would be great but that didn't change the fact that she was out of place.


	10. Chapter 10

"No let's go back." Addie mumbled while trying to walk in her heels, Korra and Asami grabbed her arm spinning her back around laughing.

"No way, you look way too good to be hiding at home." Asami laughed. Addie was wearing the new dress with her in a low bun as the wind pricked her bare back. She flinched a little bit but looking down at the dress the moonlight sparkled off it making her seems so elegant and beautiful.

"Guys I have work tomorrow, some other time yeah?" They ignored her.

Asami had done Addie's make up with very natural colours but made her eyes pop, they were big and green.

"Well you are a stunner." Smiled Asami, Addie shook her head and laughed following them out. Asami and Korra both looked beautiful, Mako walked out and looked really dashing in a suit Asami had picked for him. Korra latched onto his arm and kissed his cheek while a cheesy grin spread across his face.

"You look beautiful Korra." He smiled while Asami walked over to Bolin, even though they were just friends Bolin looked like he was drooling.

"All you ladies look beautiful!" He smiled too bad he hadn't seen Addie yet.

"Addie get over here!" Korra yelled. Addie walked up trying not to get hers she's and dress tangled up and both boys' mouths dropped open. Mako had a look of shock on his face, he wasn't used to seeing her so dressed up, he cleared his throat.

"You look...nice." He smiled Addie chuckled before shaking her head because Korra had punched him in the arm mumbling something. Just at that second Iroh walked out in his military uniform and looking nice. Addie couldn't breathe when she saw him and by the look on his face he couldn't either.

"We are going to go wait at the docs." Asami smiled walking off. Iroh was in awe of her, the way the dress sat on her curves and covered her arms.

"I look ridiculous." She mumbled before Iroh smiled and walked up to her grabbing her hand.

"No, no you look stunning."

"You do realise that none of these people know I'm Lin BeiFongs daughter right? So I'm technically a V.I.P but they don't know that." Addie groaned while trying to not ruin the bun Asami had so delicately put in her hair.

He smiled one of those smiles that made Addie just want to melt into his arms and stay there for the rest of eternity and moved her hands away from her face.

"Addie BeiFong." He offered her his arm she giggled and looked up to him

"God you're so royal sometimes." She laughed taking it.

"You can't resist my charm."

"Oh believe me I'm trying." She laughed before turning red realising what she just said. He pulled her hand up kissing it.

"Do me a favour, don't." Addie blushed as he led her out to the docs.

"You were gone a while."

"Yes, I'm sorry it was urgent but I'm here now."

"I'm glad." They walked together, sat on the boat laughing and joking around with each other. Whenever she stood up Iroh would always smile and secretly check her out. Once they had arrived the giant doors swung open and she was amazed to see the people that were there. Even her mother was there in her uniform of course.

"Oh my god." She mumbled walking in. She was offered glass of champagne which she didn't take as she hated alcohol. Iroh led her through introducing her to some of his men, but Addie mainly hung around Korra and the gang all night.

"This is so amazing."

"The guys can't keep their eyes off you!" Korra smiled, Asami giggled sipping some champagne looking elegant and regal. Addie rolled her eyes smiling and looked back out to the floor. She quickly picked up her bag taking off her heals and throwing on a pair of ballet flats she had brought.

"I need to use the bathroom, be back in a minute." She said. Walking out she grabbed her bag and walked to the bathroom to examine her. Once she reached the mirror she realised that she did look beautiful, she had never looked beautiful in her life but tonight she did. Smiling she pulled out her natural coloured lipstick and primed up her lips.

She heard a creak in one of the toilets spinning around but seeing nothing, shrugging she continued to put on her lipstick. Out of the corner of her eye a black figure appeared and pushed her hard into the mirror sending her face crashing into it.

"Ah!" She screamed before the person grabbed her mouth. Addie opened her mouth biting her finger kicking her back into the door. The person made a grunt before coming back, she dodged it taking off her shoes she jumped on the person. They punched her in the face but she quickly responded by kicking the person in the gut then smashed there head into the wall. Blood was trickling into her eye but she was determined to tell anyone she could to run.

"What are you doing here?" She slurred out, the person didn't respond but slipped a note into her hand pushing her off into the sink then running off. Her vision was blurry but she opened the note.

_Miss BeiFong, this was just a taste of what I can do. You'd better go back and get some medical assistant, oh and tell your mother that she had better get everyone out before the bomb goes off. Don't show anyone the letter or I will just blow you up on the spot and everyone will die, including your boyfriend._

Addie couldn't breathe, how was she going to get seven hundred people out of the building without showing anyone this note? Who was even doing this to her?!

She walked out of the bathroom with blood pouring down her face, and her shoes in her hand. She had to find Korra, walking past everyone some gasped and others tried to help her. Once she found Korra, Asami dropped her glass and Korra gasped. Both Bolin and Mako tried to help her but she was beyond help at this point.

"We have to get everyone out the building."

"What? Addie we have to go to the hospital now, you're hurt."

"We have to get everyone out." Addie slurred grabbing onto Mako's arm for support. Yeah she didn't like him, but he was her partner and she would give anything to save him.

"Why? Addie what the hell is going on?"

"You have to trust me; you got to get everyone out now. Please Korra? Go tell Lin and Iroh, please just get everyone out." Korra didn't know what to say. Maybe she had hit her head to hard, but Addie wouldn't make something like this up. She looked over her shoulder where Iroh was talking to Tenzin. Korra frowned and nodded.

"OK, OK, come on lets go."


	11. Chapter 11

Addie's head was still bleeding heavily, and Iroh was nowhere in sight. Korra was trying to convince Tenzin that she needed to get everyone out while he argued that Addie needed to go to a hospital.

"She has a head injury Korra, a very bad one at that and that is probably why she is telling you these things."

"Tenzin you think she would make this up? Look please she is really bugged about this, I don't know why please, just help me help her." Korra pleaded. Tenzin walked over to Addie.

"You have to go to the hospital now."

"Where's Iroh?"

"Addie-" Tenzin tried to calm her down.

"Please, please find him for me." Addie said to Mako. He nodded and walked away trying to find him. Addie had a large cut on the side of her face and a large one in her hair line, the blood wouldn't stop pouring. She stood up looking over the crowds of people who were sipping there champagne in there beautiful evening gowns and classy make up.

She was worried about him, he had said that he could get to him and if that creep did she would kill him. Staggering over to Tenzin, he was now talking to Lin who's eyes went wide when she saw Addie.

"Are you OK? Who did this to you?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know, I didn't see his face. But we should get everyone out before he does it to another person." She was covering up that she knew the bomb was three but it was still a fair enough reason to get everyone out.

"OK, I will start getting everyone out, Tenzin take her to the hospital." Tenzin nodded grabbing Addie but she pulled away.

"Where is Iroh?" She demanded. They all looked dumbfounded. She took off running around trying to find him.

"OK people, there has been an attack on a person at this party tonight and we think it only safe to end the night early. Police will escort you home in case of more attacks, please orderly and proper." Lin announced to everyone as the masses of people started to walk out of the hall. Korra was walking up to Addie and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Addie he is going to be fine, but you need to come OK?"

"No, no you don't understand we have to find him." Addie pleaded to Korra.

"Imagine if it was Mako, and some crazy guy was attacking people and you couldn't find him anywhere." Addie pleaded tears running down her face. Korra turned around looking at Mako, her face softened and she nodded.

Addie was still looking around when she realised he wasn't anywhere she could find him.

"We have looked everywhere, we can't find him." Bolin said.

"He can't off just disappeared." Addie said. She had an idea, she pulled up her dress taking off her shoe. Closing her eyes she breathed in deep and stamped her foot on the ground. Intricate frame work of the building showed up, and she saw everything, the texture of the building, even the plumbing.

"I know where he is." She said pulling her shoe back on and running off toward the underground stairs, her head felt light but the only thing that mattered was to get to Iroh.

She pulled open one of the doors and Iroh was lying on the ground unconscious with his hands cuffed to a pole. Addie quickly bent the cuffs off and pulled him over her shoulder. He was barely conscious but by the way the place was burnt up she could tell he had put up a fight. His eyes fluttered open when he saw her he gave her a small smile before he slumped back down.

She raced up the stairs dragging him as best she could when Korra and Asami saw him and raced over to him.

"Holly god, what happened?"

"I don't know just get him out of here, I need a uniform or something." Addie mumbled, she stopped to catch her breath before the whole floor started to shake and fire blew from where she just was.

"Run!" She gasped running out the building, Korra and Asami were already out, so were Tenzin and Lin. Mako grabbed her arm running hard, she wanted to sleep but the adrenaline kicked in and she ran hard grabbing Bolin's hand so he could keep up. They reached the cold pavement and she bent a stone wall over the top of them when the whole building blew. Mako grabbed her covering her protectively as did Bolin. Bits or rock were flying of the shield she had bent and debris was everywhere.

Her ears buzzed and the darkness from the night was now engulfed in red and orange flickers. Mako grabbed her pulling her away from the fire, he head was hurting so much. Iroh was conscious now and was talking to Asami, she knew it was stupid to feel at the moment but jealousy shot through her body.

He looked at Addie and stopped talking to Asami running over to her engulfing her in a huge hug. He tightly wrapped his arms around her, running his hand through her hair and the other just above her waist. She felt safe, something she hadn't felt in a while. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest, Asami left quietly while Korra and Mako were kissing and Bolin went a hugged Asami.

A crowd had gathered outside the hall and emergency services were trying to put out the inferno. Addie looked up to Iroh who pushed the hair back out of her face.

"I'm so, sorry I let this happen to you." She mumbled to him, he only squeezed her tighter. She felt an arm tug on her, she turned to see Lin.

"C'mon I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm fine chief."

"No, Addie you're head it bleeding heavily."

"Lin I-"

"Addie I am telling you as your chief and mother to come to the hospital now!" Addie stared at her in shock. She nodded slowly as Lin took her out of Iroh's arms and helped her walk to the hospital van.


	12. Chapter 12

Addie woke up in hospital with her stitched up nice and tight, her eyes flickered open to see Lin sitting on the seat next to her with Tenzin and Korra. She winced as she tried to get up and Lin pushed her back down softly.

"Addie you're in hospital." Memories came flooding back to her.

"Iroh? Where is-did you get everyone out?" Her words slurred as she frantically tried to look around. Korra came and put her hand on hers.

"We got everyone out, including Iroh, he was a little banged up but he will be fine." She smiled softly to Addie. She nodded sitting up again, this time pushing past the pain.

"How much longer do I have to spend in here?"

"You can go home now if you want but the doctors-"

"Good lets go, I hate hospitals."

"Addie you-" Tenzin began. Addie rolled her eyes.

"I will get better at home on the couch, not in here." She lifted the blankets. Everyone argued with her but she wouldn't hear any of it. Nor did she want too, she wanted to go home and sleep. She was given pills and crutches but she gave them back insisting for someone else who needed them to have them. She flopped herself on the couch when she got home and sighed in pleasure. It was short lived though by the door unlocking; she looked up to see Iroh. His eyes went wide.

"Addie?" He almost choked on the word.

"Iroh it's-" She was cut off by him hugging her tightly. She winced.

"Hurting." She whispered. He quickly let go and looked at her worry filling his features, he held her shoulders looking at her.

"I was going to go to the hospital to see you." He said sounding more worried then relieved.

"I left, wanted to get here and start moving my stuff." She smiled to him and out his hand to his cheek.

"C'mon, you want to help?" She asked standing up. Iroh nodded helping her up holding on for longer than he needed to, Addie blushed.

….

She pulled the last box into her apartment and smiled to herself, she was finally setting herself up. Iroh flopped back on the couch. She was still a bit shaky but knowing full well she had to recover, she had decided to get on with her life rather than dwelling on it.

"I seriously cannot thank you enough for doing this for me." She smiled.

"Yeah well it gave me a reason to get out of the house." The army wanted him to take it easy as he had taken a pretty big hit to the head. Addie stitches were healing up but she as going to have some nasty scars.

She sat down slowly with a groan of pain, Iroh grabbed her helping her. She playfully smacked his hand away.

"I'm fine." She said flatly.

"No you're not."

"I am, seriously it's just cuts and bruises, besides I'm staying at Air temple island for the next couple of days anyway, Lin wanted me staying somewhere they can keep an eye on me." Laughing she got up and pulled him up along with her, her uniform clanking with the metal pulling Iroh up. He looked good today, she had to admit, it was his lazy look.

"I promise you, I'm OK Iroh." She put her hand in his to reassure him. He squeezed tightly, the closeness between them was intoxicating. He put his hand to her waist running his hands through her hair. She desperately wanted him to kiss her and he wanted to kiss her.

He leaned in and she did too but he pulled back and shook his head.

"Um…I had better go." He said walking out the door. Addie stood there feeling stupid and then kicked the couch.

…

She walked through the streets as she was on duty; the day was relatively quiet besides for a few public disturbances. She was excited to get into her new apartment, she was more excited that she could actually pay the bills for this one. But she was depressed about what had happened with Iroh, why didn't he kiss her? Did the scar put him off, it sure put her off her own face.

After the day had dragged on she finally got back to the house, everyone seemed happy and cheery, but much to her shock Iroh was nowhere.

"Hey guys."

"Addie, how is the new apartment?"

"Oh it's great, I love it." Iroh looked at her before walking out of the door, she made a face and followed him out. She was shocked to find Asami at his door, they both turned around looking at Addie. She knew they weren't kissing or anything, but it was still a shock to see them together.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-I'm just going to go." She said awkwardly. She quickly ran into the back door when Iroh was coming in through the front.

"Addie please it wasn't-"

"That's why you didn't kiss me today wasn't it?" He remained silent. Addie laughed hysterically into her hands then a sudden burst of anger erupted from her.

"I totally get it, she is beautiful, like she is so damn beautiful. And nice! I get it and you-" She was cut off. He smashed his lips to hers then pulled back. She didn't know what to say for a couple of seconds before she kissed him back.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, he wrapped his arms around her running his hands through his hair. She ran her hands underneath his top pulling it off his head exposing his chest. Pushing her against the wall the kiss deepened and Addie gasped for air once the kiss broke off. He kissed her neck but she broke it off getting down. How could she drag him into this?

"No, no we should stop." She muffled through the kisses.

"To fast?"

"No, it's not that…" She mumbled getting off him running her hand through her hair. He scrunched his eye brows at her and she couldn't think of anything to say, she wasn't sure the 'I'm being stalked by some crazy guy' line would work out so well.

"Do you even like me Addie?" He asked quietly.

"Yes Iroh, I like you. I like you very much but right now I'm very confused."

"You are the first person to treat me as a person and not as a money bag." He pushed some hair back behind her ear and tilted her chin up to him.

"I want to be with you Addie." She backed off shaking her head. The note, she couldn't drag him down with that.

"I-I can't…I'm sorry." She pulled his hand off her cheek and she walked out of the door with tears running down her face. She slammed the door behind her muffling her cry, she slid down the door but at her feet there was another note.

_OK, I figure I should give you a hint since I ruined your pretty little face, fair is fair right? I am shrubbery, I am flora, I am?_

She scrunched the note up violently and screamed into her hands, she put the note in her pocket of her uniform. Standing up she left the note on the door step running into the house to find Tenzin. What could he do though? Nothing and she didn't want to involve his family. She stopped running and stood still on the spot and turned around and saw Iroh standing at the door. He unwrinkled the note that was in her pocket.

"What is this?" He read over it then looked back up to her. She put her hand down to her pocket to see that the paper was gone, damn she had to fix those pockets.

"Addie seriously? This doesn't look good." She laughed hollowly.

"You could say that."


	13. Chapter 13

**I stole this riddle from Young Justice, don't judge me! :3**

Addie was good at lots of things and not crying was one of them, but she had come pretty close when explaining to Iroh what was going on.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't think it was that serious! I thought it was a joke at the start but well, then the ball and-"

"Are you serious Addie? This guy smashed your head into a mirror, he tried to kill you, he tried to kill me, he tried to kill everyone!" Iroh was furious and it was mixed with worry, Addie had never seen him like this. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him that she wanted to be with him, it was all going to be OK. But instead she just nodded.

"I don't really know what to do but we just have to make sure no one else finds out about this."

"Well tomorrow you have the unveiling that you're a BeiFong, so he can't show his face around that many police officers."

"He smashed my face into a mirror then blew up the hall, I don't think he overly cares about how sensible his tactics are." Addie sighed lying back on the couch. Iroh was pacing around the room while Addie looked at him. All she could think about was the kiss, how much she liked him, how much she liked that kiss.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He came and sat down next to her.

"Why do you want to be with me? There are better girl's out there, Asami for instance." She sort of snapped at the last bit angrily. He stood up running his hand through his hair. He walked back over and grabbed her hands meeting her eye level.

"You're different and I've never been able to put my finger on it, your heart is so big, you put everyone else above yourself no matter what the situation is. Asami is great and we had fun while it lasted, but she isn't you Addie."

"What about this note thing? I can't drag you down with it, there is too much at stake, he tried to kill everyone in that hall and tormented me with the fact that he could kill you. If something happened to you because of me, I would never forgive myself Iroh." She had tears in her eyes and he raised his hand to her cheek and gently wiped them away.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, we will figure out who he is and until then, well we can keep it a secret."

"He knows everything about me Iroh, he knew who I was, I don't know how he does it but he knows."

"I want to be with you, and no psycho can stop me from that." She looked up to him and ran her hand along his cheek before dropping it.

"We can't, I can't do this to you and drag you into this. I'm sorry." He nodded, Addie stood up but he picked her up and laid her onto the couch crawling carefully on top of her. Addie didn't know how long they kissed for until layers started coming off. She ran her fingers underneath his shirt before he pulled it over his head. He bit her bottom lip playfully making her grown softly, her hands instinctively went down to his pants before she stopped pulling back quickly.

"Not this way, believe me I want to but I just can't do this after the conversation we just had because once we go there it will be it hard to stop." He nodded in agreement. He grinned a grin that should be illegal and she quickly pulled her shirt back on.

"We had better go, I got my big announcement today." She said awkwardly and moved to the door as he pulled his shirt back over his head and the smirk only grew wider on her face as she shut the door. For the first time in a while, she felt good, happy.

The ride to the front of the police station was short, maybe because she felt so sick. When they arrived there was a small crowd of people gathered all very important people by the looks of it. Lin stood up at the podium clearing her throat and began to speak.

She looked out, the public still wouldn't know she was a BeiFong, this was about the senior police knowing so that she could take her into consideration. If something ever happened to Lin, they would consult her, the truth was Addie had told them not to tell the public.

"Today, I formally introduce my daughter, Addie BeiFong, she is twenty years old and is an earth bender like my mother was before me. Once my position is handed down and she has undergone the proper training and formal rankings, she will be in charge of the Metal Benders who protect our city." Addie felt physically sick as this was starting to feel real. The crowd listened into Lin's every word as eyes turned to Addie.

She stepped forward to the podium where she could now see Iroh in the background with…Asami. Jealousy shot through her as she eyed them. Asami had no idea he and Addie were well, whatever the hell they were.

She opened up the sheet of paper that Lin had prepared for her and looked down, inside was the speech and another note.

_I am shrubbery, I am flora, I am foliage, what am I?_

She looked up to the crowd, her face must have gone white because Iroh's face dropped.

"I honour the position I have been given and take in full responsibility in my duties as a BeiFong and the future head of Police if anything were to happen to Chief BeiFong, I-I uh…" She trailed off everything falling into place. Looking out to the audience she saw her senior officers, each starting to mumble and whisper.

Lin gave her a funny expression, Addie couldn't even breathe, she felt like the whole room was collapsing in on her and she would soon be crushed by the weight of it.

"Miss BeiFong?"

"Ambush." She said to herself. The crowd looked at her like she was nuts, Lin started to walk up to her. Korra, Bolin, Mako were in the background looking up at her and slowly making their way to the front near Addie.

"What?" The man asked her.

"I ambush." Iroh was running forward but it was too late. She heard a firing noise and then the room went black. Mako lit his hand for some light as did Korra, but Addie had no time to react, something fired and it wrapped around Addie sending electrical currents through her limbs. It sent her to her legs but luckily she was able to pull it off of her quickly. Her world went black, but she felt someone throw her over her shoulder and carry her away.


End file.
